The past, the present, and the future
by JennaSkya312
Summary: "When the past molds you into who you are that is all anyone will ever see in the present, but the future is undecided." twilight pairings plus a few new characters  of my own R&R rated t for now until cuz im not sure how itll turn out


A/n: This is my first fanfic I decided to write this because its been in my head for the longest but the first chapter is kinda of sketchy at first but once the story really takes place then itlll make sence this first chapter is basically the back ground of the story so ya enjoy:)

"Oh, Charlie this is our little precious angel!" I had excliamed after taking a look at our new born that I was holding in our hands.

Charlie gave off some what of a grunt in response, I had known that he didn't like this at all but he was doing it for me. Charlie had never wanted kids but I did being a mother it was all I could think about. I had always thought that maybe if I loved him enough he'd change his mind but he didn't. That was the start of the down fall of our marriage but it was to late now we were married and I was Jewish, therefor a divorce wasn't a choice, and I regreted that terribly.

I knew he would never agree to having a child willingly so I thought of a plan. We had always used condoms never birth control and for that I was gratful because I started taking his condoms and poking holes in them. Eventually I got pregnant and was happy. Charlie on the other hand not so happy but I ignored it.

Over the past year we got good at ignoring each other. I stayed home with Isabella our adorable little child while Charlie put in more hours. For the time I had thought I was okay with it but I wasn't.

**6 years later**

Charlie and I haven't spoke a dozen words to each other in months. Sad but true. We hadn't had sex, much less touched each other, in the last couple of years.

I used to have my suspicions on wheather or not he had found any comfort in other women. My suspicions were immediatly banished from my mind when I checked to see if his condoms had been used, and they hadn't, atleast not since the last time I checked a couple of months ago. Then again there were some condoms left from when I had poked tiny holes in his condoms to make sure I had got pregnant.

Aside from our sexless, loveless marriage Isabella is starting to develop her own since of style. She now insists we call her Bella and that I embroider the letter B in all of her religous attire for Jewish holidays because it was the latest style. Or how she liked wearing her hair down and wavy, and that she didn't want a hair cut because she liked it best at her waist. Oh goodness she was beginning to be a handfull. She was olny seven and so innocent. If only I could keep her that way, seven and innocent.

**Two weeks later**

He burst through the door in a rage. He was furious. Just knocking down items as he went. Right before he entered the living area I shooed Bella to her room. He walked in scanning the room, looked directly into my eyes and and slapped me. My cheek it felt like it was on fire.

I lay on the floor silent tears coming out my eyes, my head is turned at an angle and I see her. Standing at the top of the stairs and she knows. She knows to run and hide, she knows something terrible is about to happen.

He kicks me in the ribs a few times before crouching down toward my ear and roughly saying "How could you? Your a stupid bitch with a low IQ. What? You didn't think I wouldn't find out, did you? Oh, but I did?" He stood up and walked toward the master bedroom went he came out I noticed he was holding something. "I'm going to teach you and _**Bella**_ a lesson. Now I have to take care of you and Bella and support a crackhead and the _**baby **_she is now having thanks to your disobedient ass!" Then I felt it, the sting of a belt. I thought I was going to die, and if I did I only hope Isabella knew how much more I was willing to sacrifice for her.

**Two days later**

News reporter for national news

News reporter 1(woman): It's only been two long days since Renee Swan was murdered they are uncovering many things some that are making Charles Swan, who likes to go by the name of Charlie, look like the killer. It has been confirmed that he does have motive and means to have killed his wife. Wheather or not he did it is up to investigators to find out.

News reporter 2(woman): Coming up next we get into detail on were there seven year old child Isabella Swan will be staying, so far the mother of renee has requested that the child stay with her, claiming and I quote, "The child needs a stable enviroment while this investigation is taking place . . . . I strongly believe Charles is the killer . . . . Bella needs to pray properly in a true Jewish home and I honestly think that I can provide that."

News reporter 3(man): Yes, well that will all be worked out in this following week because if the state does press charges and convict him then they they'll need to make sure that the child has a safe place to stay wheather it will be for the time being or if its permenant. Coming up soon the weather with Hannah Dolce.

(cue comercial music)

A/n: i dont expect any reviews or any thing yet but once the story takes off and makes sence and is good then that would be nice but if you want too thats good too:)


End file.
